Mimic's Second Chance: Lost Time
by DragonSketcherMountain
Summary: In the weeks after the battle of the colosseum, Mimic and Tirea have been pulled into service by The Order of Mata Nui. To avoid a war criminal sentance and exile to the Pit, Mimic must find and retreive the Mask of Time... REBOOT
1. Chapter 1

_**Looking Up I see a Falling Star,**_

 ** _And watch its fire burn into the floor..._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Mimic could feel chilling rain hammer down on him and thick protosteel gauntlets rub uncomfortably agains his wrists and ankles as he was led through thick forests.

His captors, a silver being similar to a toa but purely silver, a beastile hunched figure and a nynrah ghost, hadnt spoken a word to him, but had merely collected them and his partner Tirea from where they were sleeping, bound them and began marching them.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. Tirea had grown healthier since she'd been freed six months ago, her purple armor regaining its gentle glow.

However, the glow was tarnished by heavy rain and thick clumps of mud from walking in the rain, her yellow eyes showing her clear discomfort.

He gave her an apologetic look, but he was unable to do more as they were gagged.

The trees soon gave way to marshy grasslands, where they all sank up to their knees in thick mud. As they struggled to continue, Mimic looked ahead. In front of them stood several stone protrusions sticking out of the marse.

As he looked at the ominous stones, he noticed that, imbedded into the tallest one, a small shelter had been built, rather crudely by his reckoning.

The three captors continued to walk them towards the rock structures. Finally, the silver one growled and waved his hand. An instant stone pathway appeared and the going was a bit easier.

* * *

The shelter was dark, but Mimic could tell that it was spacious, that rooms had even been cut into the rock.

He was forced to his knees, Tirea right beside him. Their captors ungagged them and removed the chains from around their wrists. They left the chains on their ankles however, making running away an impossiblity.

"Stay put." the silver being grunted. "Our leader wants a word with you."

He walked away into the darker recesses of the shelter, along with the nynrah ghost, leaving the beast creature to watch them.

Mimic looked at Tirea. She smiled weakly. "Just another day in the life, eh?" she asked. His stomach churned, but he managed a rather sickly return smile.

"I suppose so..." he said. "If this has anything to do with the dark hunters, we have a big problem."

Tirea nodded. "I suppose the handful that werent captured or killed would have a pretty big grudge against us."

Mimic sighed and wiped some mud off of her face. "Yes, they would. I didnt exactly hide my treachery."

"Maybe this is a mistake?" she asked. "Maybe it has nothing to do with the dark hunters?"

"Im afraid you're wrong about that Tirea."

Both jumped slightly and looked around, seeing nothing but shadows.

"This has a great deal to do with the dark hunters." the voice said.

A figure stepped from the shadows, A toa of water, but the most ancient looking toa Mimic had ever seen. She had an aura of power about her, and Mimic could see that she carried wisdom as old as the universe.

He didnt, however, recognize her, which puzzled him. If she was an emissary of The Shadowed One, he wouldve recognized her as a superior officer.

She gave him a hard look. "Forgive the rough walk." she said. "My age doesnt allow me to walk as far as i used to."

Mimic gave her a glare, his ankle chains rubbing uncomfortably again. "Just who do you think you are, dragging us hear in chains? We have done you no ill will, nor disturbed you as far as iI can recall."

The toa smirked. "Forgive me."

She signaled the beast, who dragged them to their feet. "I havent introduced myself." she said, staring into his orange eyes with her sharp green ones.

"My name is Helryx, leader of the Order of Mata Nui."

* * *

 **Character Bio**

 **Name: Deriad**

 **Nickname: Mimic**

 **Height: 9ft**

 **Eyes: Orange**

 **Mask: None (though its unknown if he can use them or not)**

 **Weapons: sword, lance, plasmacaster.**

 **Abilities: Mimic has instantanious photographic reflexed, allowing him to perfectly repeat virtually any physical skill he see's.**

 **Afilliation: Dark Hunters. (Formerly)**

 **Status: Alive**

* * *

"Helryx?" Mimic asked, getting to his feet. He was slightly taller then the toa of water. "As in the first toa ever created, that Helryx?"

The toa smiled coldly. "Yes." she said, and left it at that.

Tirea stood as well. "Be that as it may, what exactly is the Order of Mata Nui?"

Helryx looked at her. "It's an organization, operating at the highest level of secrecy, with the sole purpose of carrying out the will of the great spirit."

Mimic thought hard. "Order... Wait a moment... Botar wouldnt happen to be one of tour members, would he?"

Helryx blinked. "He was before his death, yes."

Mimic nodded, satisfied.

"As it would happen, i have need of your abilities." Helryx said, looking at them. "Both of you. I need you to retrieve something for me."

Mimic and Tirea shared a surprised look. "What exactly do you want?"

Helryx smiled. "What do you know of the Legendary Masks?"

* * *

 **New chapters coming soon! Please read and review. The more reviews there are, the faster I update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Mimic rubbed his eyes." Let me see if I have this straight..."

Helryx remained quiet, listening.

"You want me to disrupt the quiet life i've begun with my mate, go back to the city where I just fought a war, to steal a mask of incredible power from a trusted friend and give it to an organization I know nothing about?" he asked, sarchasm rippling his voice.

Helryx gave him a look. "That sounds like an astute onservation of the situation at hand, yes."

Mimic shook his head. "I'm sorry, but i've made to many mistakes giving power to the wrong beings." he said. "I've fought enough battles in my lifetime. I'm retired. Get someone else and leave us in peace."

He took Tirea's hand and made for the door, but the silver being blocked the exit.

"I'm sorry Mimic." Helryx said, a chilling tone to her voice. "But I cant let you go. Your deeds at Metru Nui are indeed admirable, but you have over a hundred thousand years of bloodshed, violence and misery on your hands. If you refuse this mission, i'll have no choise but to lost you as a war criminal and have you imprisoned."

Mimic's blood froze. He could tell from her voice that she wasnt bluffing, and he knew exactly which prison war criminals went to.

The Pit.

He turned slowly to face to blue toa, Tirea gripping his arm tightly in fear.

"I had no idea that the beings who say they're doing the will of Mata Nui could be so heartless and manipulitive." he sighed, putting a comforting arm around Tirea's shoulders.

"But it seems you havent given me a choice." he sighed.

"Very well. I'll bring you the mask."

* * *

 **Character Bio:**

 **Name: Tirea**

 **Height: 8ft 9in**

 **Eyes: Orange**

 **Mask: None**

 **Weapons: twin blades**

 **Abilities: Tirea can absorb burts of elemental or mask energy projected at her and can use those abilities for a short time. She can absorb and use more then one at once. This ability was later duplicated through experementation and implemented in a Piraka known as Vezok.**

 **Afiliation: none**

 **Status: Alive**

* * *

Helryx smiled. "Excelent."

Mimic held up his hand. "I have conditions."

Helryx's smile fell away and she glared.

"When this is over, I go back to my life of peace. No more missions, no more forced duties."

Helryx sighed. "Very well. I agree."

Mimic nodded. "And once i have the mask, i will bring it to you when i've deemed it's safe."

Helryx looked ready to spit fire, but took a deep breath and nodded, slightly forcefully.

"Very well." she said, sounding annoyed. She nodded to the silver toa, who stepped out of the way.

Mimic and Tirea both left quickly. Luckily, the rain had stopped by the time they left.

As they headed back in the direction they'de come, Tirea looked at her mate. "I dont like this at all."

He shook his head. "Me neither, but..." his voice dropped to a low whisper, eyes narrowing in determination. "I have no intention of letting that mask fall into their hands."

* * *

Far, Far to the south, the deep cold waters of one of the southernmost islands was calm on the surface.

Deep below however, a pair of roaming Zyglak streaked through the water, dragging a struggling matoran with them.

They swam closer to a nearby island and through a cavern into a deep cave system. They broke the surface and deposited the choking and shuddering matoran onto the floor.

The pair bowed. "Master, We've captured one."

Just ahead of them stood another Zyglak. However, this one was much bigger then a normal one, at least twice the size. His head had been adorned with black marking and his eyes peirced like a dagger, dark and lifeless.

"Hello Matoran..." he hissed, stepping towards the choking matoran.

The Matoran looked up, fearful. "D-dont... P-p-please..."

"Allow me to introduce myself." the huge zyglak smiled sickeningly. "My name is Enab. And I am the leader of the Zyglak."

"What do you want?" the matoran asked fearfully.

Enab smiled. "Information." he said. "Tell me what I want and you can leave." he said.

The Matoran nodded desperately.

"You see, it seems that the only way a race can get respect is through power." Enab said. "And the greatest power one can hold is through the Legendary masks. I want to know where they are."

The matoran shook his head. "Rumor says that the Mask of Creation is held by Artahka, the Mask of Life is deep in the Codrex, protected by an energy storm and the mask of time... Last anyone heard, it was hidden by the turaga of Metru Nui.."

Enab smiled and nodded. "Thank you friend." he said. He waved turned to walk away.

"I can go?" the matoran asked.

Enab smiled. "Of course... In a thousand tiny pieces." he said.

The matorna barely had time to scream before several zyglak fell on him, teeth tearing...

One of Enab's leutenants followed him. "What now sir?" the leutenant said, this one being named Rekoj.

Enab looked at him. "We have a need to go to Metru Nui.." he said. "Get the troops ready. We leave in two nights."

* * *

 **Please Read and Review! I welcome feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Rain hammered hard on the hull of the _Xian Conquest,_ Mimic and Tirea's ship, as they sailed towards Metru Nui.

Once upon a time, Mimic had had a Bohrok rewired to be an autopilot, so he and Tirea now could be found below deck.

"We need a plan..." Mimic mused quietly, adding charges to his plasmacaster.

Tirea looked at him. "I have faith in you." she said, swinging her sword around. She paused. "I'm out of practice..."

Mimic looked at her. "Something needs to be done..." he stood up and rested her hands on her shoulders. "That mask is too powerful to be handed over to an organization, but if I refuse, I go to the pit, which wouldnt be so bad if... If it didnt mean leaving you alone again..."

She smiled sadly up and him and hugged him. "Mimic... I have every faith in you... Remember on our home island with Kortak and Milana?"

Mimic laughed. "Indeed."

Tirea sighed and ran her hand across his face. "I believe in you. I know you wont let me down."

* * *

Rain. It had been nothing but rain for days in Metru nui.

Certian toa disliked the moisture, like Toa Kongu, who was helping a group of Matoran in Ga-Metru tie down their boats At the docks. As he finished putting the last mooring line into place, he noticed a shadow in the rain soaked horizon.

As it came more and more into view, he realized it was a ship. He groaned and grumbled to himself as the matoran took off for shelter and he moved to the last open dock, watching the ship quickly approach.

As the ship approached, Kongu noticed a pair of figures quickly making preperations for landing, and Kongu smiled as he realized who it was.

"Mimic-Friend!" he called out, waving.

Mimic looked up from the rope he was securing and smiled. "Hello Kongu!" he shouted. Tirea waved.

"It so cheery-good to see you warrior-friends again!" Kongu said as Mimic threw him the mooring line and the pair jumped from their ship, slamming fists with their toa compatriot.

"So, what quick-sped you here?" Kongu asked, walking quickly through the rain to the nearest chute station.

Mimic looked around nerviously. The other matoran in line seemed to be whispering and poonting to him and Tirea. Even more to his admonishment, they seemed to be smiling, almost in awe.

"Erm... We're here to see... V-Vakama..." Mimic said, extremely anxous of his current attention from the crowd.

"No Top-worries then." Kongu said. "I'm sure the turaga would like to quick-see you."

Suddenly, the crowd parted. For a moment, Mimic thought somebody important had left the chute, until he realized they were all looking at him.

The crowd had parted to let them through.

"Um. Thank you..." Tirea said as the three made their way to the chute and leapt it.

Once inside the chute, all anxiety was gone. Mimic let out a laugh as the anti-Gravity took hold ad they shot down the chute.

Mimic had felt fleeting moments of this feeling, when a particulalrly angry stone ape had thrown him into the trees, or when he was once pushed off a wall by Hakann, but nothing compared to this feeling of floating and rushing.

Mimic beamed as he held Tirea's hand and he realized he was re-experiencing something deep inside that had been pushed down for an eternity.

He was having fun.

* * *

 **Character Bio:**

 **Name: Enab**

 **Height: 12 ft**

 **Eyes: Red**

 **Mask: None**

 **Weapons: Teeth, Claws, crude weapons.**

 **Abilities: Night Vision, high jumping, speed, stamina**

 **Affiliations: Zyglak leader**

 **Status: Alive**

* * *

As quick as it started, it was over.

Kongu pulled them out of the chute, though slightly disoriented, at the station close to the colosseum.

Mimic shook his head and realized that, once again, he was standing in front of a whispering and staring crowd, which again parted to let them through.

"Erm... Kongu?" Mimic began as they walked towards the massive tower in front of them.

"What's on your big-brain?" Kongu asked.

"Why are the matoran staring at us?" Tirea asked as they passed a group of Ta-Matoran, who waved, looking excited.

Kongu chuckled. "You'll quick-see." he said as they went through an archway and into a viewing area of the colosseum.

Inside the Arena, a tie-breaker Kohlii match was in full swing between Po-Metru and Ko-Metru.

Mimic looked at the players, intreagued at the match, until Tirea tapped his arm. "Look..." She said, pointing.

Mimic followed her gaze and saw what he'd missed.

New statues had been placed around the arena, massive works of art, among them were several Toa, including Matoro, Krahka, a massive creation of the Tahtorak, and most surprising was a pair of statues right next to Matoro.

Mimic deemed It was odd seeing his and Tirea's face in stone.

Kongu smiled. "You two are heroes here."

Mimic and Tirea blinked and looked up just as the massive image screens switched to video of them in the spectator box.

The game stopped immidiately as the crowd fell silent.

Mimic felt embarrassed, even more so as a massive cheer erupted from the crowd and arena-wide applause drowned all other noise. Even the players had raised their sticks in their direction in an honorary salute.

Mimic couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. An entire city had declared him a hero, after ages of violence and murder.

His heartlight soared with happiness and he waved, spirit joyful as he looked around the arena at the matoran who'd accepted him for the first time in his life.

* * *

 **Good, bad? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Mimic wasnt sleeping at all.

Even as he mentally begged for aleep to take him, his brain was too busy working hard, going through every faccet of his plan to get the mask and what he would do with it.

He turned over in his cot and looked at his mate. Tirea was unaware of her mate's inner turmoil as she slept like a rock. He smiled slightly at her, then sat up.

It was still dark outside, stars the only source of light available. He stood and gathered his blade and plasmacaster. Harnessing them to his body, he walked back to the bed and leaned over, gently kissing Tirea's forhead before heading out.

* * *

The night was deep as he walked. He kept a weary on the shadows, making sure nothing was following him.

Ga-Metru was a beautiful place, day or night, but that wouldnt hide the fact that it had it's fair share of deadly creatures.

He walked steadily towards the center of the city, towards the massive colosseum tower. Every footstep was laced with betrayal and his mind full of guilt over what he had to do.

Stealing one of the most sacred artifacts in existance, it didnt sit well with him. Not the actual act, he'd spent many years stealing things, that was no trouble. It was the feeling of what he had to do to those around him that was a problem.

He found himself at the feet of the colosseum before he knew it and he looked up at the smooth metal sides of the tower. He glanced at the stars for a moment.

 _"Mata Nui... If you really exist... Please dont make me do this..."_

There was no response. Of course there wasnt.

He sighed and entered the colosseum.

* * *

The inside was a maze of floors and corridors, quickly baffling Mimic.

Where would the mask be kept?

Helryx hadnt been specific about where the mask was, only that it was inside the building. He reached into his hammerspace and pulled out the replica mask Helryx had given him so he knew what to look for.

He sighed and stopped by the stairs, breathing hard from the five story walk and he gave a frisyrated huff of breath as he realized how long it would take him to search every floor.

 _"It could take me a week or longer to find it!"_ he thought angrilly before he noticed a inscription next to his hand. He looked at it and realized it was a floor inventory.

He read it over carefully and saw that there was a floor specifically for mask storage near the top of the building. He smiled. What better place to hide a mask then among other masks?

* * *

The elevator slid to a halt at the correct floor and he walked out into the corridor. As he walked, he spotted the door, then sighed as he realized there was a binary access system in place to keep it secured.

Stepping to the panel, he examined it. It was a security masterpeice, and he smiled, knowing this wouldnt be in place without a good reason.

He carefully removed the panel and began fiddling with wires. After dissabling the alarm system, be worked qith the wires that opened the door. After a few minutes, the door slid open aabout a third of the way.

He shrugged. _"Far enough."_ he said, and entered. He pulled out Helryx's fake mask and began comparing, walking around and looking at the masks displayed there.

Nothing matched.

He let out a huff as he walked again and again, but found nothing. He looked around, disappointed as he began to leave. He looked down and froze. Creases on the floor? He smiled. That only meant one thing.

He began looking over every surface he could. Then he looked at the writing on the walls he gemtly ran his fingers over each letter until he felt a slight difference on one.

Smiling, he pushed the letter.

There was a quiet sliding sound and the middle of the floor opened, and a plynth rose from the floor. On it was a perfect match to the fake he was carrying.

Carefully, like a surgeon performing complicated surgury, he set the fake mask next to the real one. He took a breath and grabbed the real mask while moving the fake mask into place a split second later.

He looked at the mask in his hand and felt the energy radiating from it. He smiled for a moment, then sighed dismally. He'd succeded. He put the mask in his hammerspace and made for the exit.

Then an alarm sounded.

* * *

 **Character Bio**

 **Name: Rekoj**

 **Height: 10 ft**

 **Eyes: Red**

 **Mask: None**

 **Weapons: Teeth, claws, crude weapons.**

 **Abilities: Night vision, high jumping, speed, stamina.**

 **Affiliations: Enab's 1st leutenant**

 **Status: Alive.**

* * *

Mimic nearly panicked when he heard the alarm, but ten thousand years of training squashed the fear.

He quickly rewired the door and ran down the hallway. He turned down the corridor towards the stairs and slammed straight into Nuparu, sending both of them tumbling down the stairs and crashing into the wall at the bottem.

Nuparu groaned, pulling himself to his feet. "Mimic?" he asked, watching the former hunter scrape himself off the floor. "What are you doing here?"

Mimic didnt have to look far for an excuse. "I came to find Turaga Vakama..." he groaned. "Then I heard the alarm, so I wanted to make sure Tirea was safe."

Nuparu nodded. "Im on my way to find them myself." he said.

Mimic nodded. "Any idea what the alarm was about?" he asked, following Nuparu back up the stairs.

Nuparu shook his head. "Border patrol sounded the alarm, but nobody is responding from them."

"So, were being attacked?" Mimic asked, silently grateful that it wasnt him that tripped the alarm.

Nuparu shrugged as they got in the elevator. "We need to wale the turaga. The other toa will investigate."

* * *

Hewkii, Jaller and Hahli walked along the docks where the alarm had sounded. They didnt see anyone, which was a problem.

"I dont see anyone."Hewkii called, looking around the storage containers.

"Me neither." Jaller said, running to him.

At that second, there was a scream from halfway down the dock.

"Hahli!" Jaller shouted, as he and Hewkii ran towards the scream and saw Hahli.

He sighed in releif. "What are you..." he saw what she was looking at and was almost sick himself.

Only one creature killed matoran with this much anger and bloodyness.

Zyglak

* * *

 **Hope you guys are liking it because i sure am. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 **I know it's hard to escape the past and start it again,**

 **Those memories,**

 **Of all the future hearts you killed.**

* * *

Enab glared from the makeshift hive in the archives. It was working. The plan.

All that was left was to find the mask.

"Those fools..." he mused. "I told them not to cause a scene. Now the city is on high alert..." he hissed. Eyes blazing, he grabbed a heavy artifact from it's place and smashed it against the wall.

Enab may look like a brute, but he wasnt a fool. He wasnt a leader simply for his strength, but his cunning and unusual ability to think ahead.

"I'll kill that fool when I get my claws on him..." he hissed.

Usually Enab was thankful for Rekoj's taste for blood and violence, but now, in a city where being unseen and unnoticed was absolute necessity, mistakes were unacceptable.

Just down the corridor, where most of the Zyglak were gathered, Rekoj and his party finally arrived, all hissing with slightly maniacal glee.

"You Idiots!" one of the guards hissed. "Enab said no hunting! You'll get us caught, and Enab will have your heads!"

Rekoj hissed at the guard. "Dont forget who you're talking to, Tekkar! I'm your first leutenant and I will not be spoken to like that from anyone!"

"Is that so?" Said Enab, materializing next to Rekoj. Every zyglak instantly backed away from the two, making a wide circle.

Rekoj didnt even flinch at the sight of his superior.

"Now, Rekoj?" Enab said, feigning sympathy. "What did i tell you about causing a scene?"

Rekoj rolled his eyes. "Not to give away that we're here before it's time." he said.

Enab nodded. "Now, does killing four Matoran fall into that?"

"It was only four out of a city of 40 million!" he hissed. "It's not like anyone will noti-"

Enab silenced him with a ferocious blow to the back.

"I dont care to know your excuses!" Enab said, clawing at Rekoj, who yowled and flailed. "You disobeyed my orders!"

Enab reached down and gripped Rekoj by the back and neck and thew him with a loud thud against the wall.

Rekoj looked up, terrified as his leader stormed towards him. "No, please!" he screeched.

Enab reached down and closed his claws around Rekoj's throat. "Consider this a final warning." he hissed. "If this plan goes wrong, ill rip out your tongue and strangle you with it."

Rekoj nodded and Enab dropped him. He looked around at the guards and landed a kick against Rekoj's side, the recipiant whimpering in pain. "Get this mess out of my sight..." he hissed, glaring at his supporters before stalking back to his chamber.

* * *

Tirea jolted awake as the door slammed open.

"Mimic?" she asked blearily as he ran to her.

"Get your things ready." he said. "We need to leave right now."

She got out of her cot fast and watched his frenzied packing. "Mimic, what's going on?" she asked hurriedly, pulling out her bag and packing as quickly as her mate.

"I have the mask, and worse, there are Zyglak roaming somewhere in the city." he said. "We have what we came for, lets go."

Tirea looked terrified. "Zyglak? But... We cant leave the toa to face them alone!"

Mimic spun around and gripped her arms. "Tirea, if it was just me, i'd stay, but please dont ask me to endure even the thought of losing you again..." he said. "I'm not... Not strong enough for that."

Tirea felt tears sting her eyes and she stroke his hands. "A-alright..." she said. "We'll go..."

As soon as the packing was done, Mimic grabbed her arm and they raced towards their ship on the docks.

"Come on." Mimic said hurriedly.

They untied the ship and set off quickly, sailing southward as fast as they could.

Tirea hugged him, but the thought of what they'de just done twisted her heart.

Mimic looked out away from the island and towards the horizon, but even so, his gut wrenced at his decision. He knew he'd just given up any chance of ever coming back, but he looked at his mate and sighed.

She was all he really needed after all.

Then why did his heart still ache?

* * *

 **Character Bio**

 **Name: Matoro**

 **Height: 7ft.**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Mask: Kanohi Tryna, The Great mask of Reanimation**

 **Weapons: Dual claws, Cordak blaster**

 **Abilities: Natural control over ice, expert in written and spoken languages.**

 **Affiliations: Toa Mahri.**

 **Status: Alive. (we should all hope so by now)**

* * *

Jaller looked around at his team as they gathered just outside the Great Temple in Ga-Metru.

Matoro walked up to him. "What's going on?" he asked. Jaller sighed. "Alright team, gather up."

They all gathered around him.

"Earlier tonight, a group of matoran set off an alarm in Ga-Metru and were subsiquently killed." he started

Kongu and Hewkii shared a worried look.

"According to evidence..." Jaller sighed. "Guys... There are Zyglak loose in the city."

There was silence from all around.

"We have no idea how many, but-"

BOOM.

Jallers words were cut off as the door exploded inwards and a squad of Zyglak stormed in.

The toa all back up, weapons drawn As the zyglak closed in on them and chaos assumed control.

* * *

Turaga Vakama was highly troubled. The zyglak in his city, who knows how many and Mimic and his mate were nowhere to be found.

He walked slowly down the stairs of the colosseum and sighed, looking out at the stars.

 _"Mimic... You dont have a clue how mich we need you right now... Where are you...?"_

* * *

Just to the southwest of Ta-Metru, the _Xian Conquest_ continied its slow progress sounthward, carrying its precious cargo and two occupants.

Perhaps there was still time to turn around, but all was quiet on board.

Until the ship exploded.

* * *

 **Hehehehe... Cliffhanger time. :D any reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 _The isle of Cyprus was once home to a proud species, Economically sound and peaceful in nature. Once..._

* * *

 _Deriad pouted as he and his family walked through the streets towards the home of one of his father's friends._

 _If you used friend loosely. The only reason they had anything to do with this family was because the elders, as customary, had decided from the day of his birth who he would be mated to._

 _There was no real issue in most cases. It was rare that classes ever clashed in partnerhood, and Deriad was a proud member of the upper class._

 _However, his future mate was of the middle class. The elders sometimes did this to preserve healthy bloodlines, but many didnt agree with the practice._

 _Not that Deriad or his family had much say in the matter. He sighed as the house came into view._

 _The family was at the door waiting for him as usual. Capri, his future mate, was a bit smaller then he was. It would be three more years before they would actually be old enough to become mates, but it was normal for them to see each other every few weeks in order to be comfortable with one another._

 _Capri hugged him as soon as he was within reach. "Hi!" she said._

 _The only thing that stopped him from sneering was a look from his father and he sighed. "Hi." he said before handing himself over to the whims of his future mate._

* * *

Mimic opened his mouth to breath, but there was no air. His arms flailed in the dark water, unsure of the way to the surface, and every second drained him.

 _"Is this the end then?"_ he asked himself. As he stopped moving, he heard the thunder above him.

He blinked, trying to see, and lungs screaming, burning, he steuggled desperately rowards the noise...

His head broke the surface and he took a huge gasp of air. As he regained the ability to breathe, he looked around, latching onto a peice of his ship for boyancy.

 _Tirea..._

He looked around desperately, looking at everything in the storm-soaked water, looking for his mate. Just as the worst crossed his mind, someone called his name. He kicked his legs and looked behind him, and there she was, waving at him.

He waved to her and swam over as fast as his chunk of wood would allow.

"What happened?!" She shouted over the pounding rain.

He shook his head. "No idea! We neec to get back to the city!"

She nodded, locking arms with him and they began kicking hard back towards the city.

* * *

The Great Temple was a peaceful place in the time before time, but now, it was anything but peaceful as the toa Mahri battled an entire squad of zyglak.

A zyglak screamed as it was dispatched by Hewkii, who's mask began glowing, focusing on a point in the floor and making a gravity well so powerful that the closest five zyglak were reduced to a pile of flesh and armor.

"Keep fighting!" Jaller shouted, sending a blast of flame towards a pair of the reptilian nightmares. "Dont let them reach the Suva whatever you do!"

Nuparu slammed his shield against the zyglak in his most direct path. One zyglak made it to the edge of the suva, but a cordak explosion blew his apart.

Weapon still smoking, Kongu fired shot after shot at his foes.

Hahli punched a zyglak across the face and dodged a swipe from another's tail. She soon found herfelf back to back with Kongu.

"Watch out sister!" he shouted. Hahli gritted her teeth plating as a pair of zyglak rushed her and she trust her blade forward at full force. There was a sickening crunch as she impaled both zyglak at once.

Kongu smirked, blasting a zyglak in the face and sending its smoldering body hurtling into a couple of his cronies.

Jaller grunted, lookig around as the last zyglak fell, only a handful slinking away. He sighed, feeling the sting of numerous cuts and slashes on his body, sharing similar injuries with his teammates.

"We need to... Go see a healer... Before these injuries get infected..." Matoro said, teeth clenched in pain as they gathered around again. His leg was barely working after a nasty bite, but he still managed to walk okay.

Hahli nodded. "And we need to be fast. Lets get back to ga-metru."

* * *

Mimic and Tirea walked, soaking wet from rain and seawater, through the city to their home in ga-metru. The city was still dark, everyone in their shelters.

Mimic supported Tirea as they went, making sure she didnt fall down. During the explosion, chunks off wood had peirced their armor, but Tirea had a particularly nasty one just above her left hip.

"Were almost there..." he said as they entered Ga-Metru.

As they walked through the streets and rain, a group of six figures came into view.

Mimic peered at them, then let out a sigh of relief.

"Mimic!" someone called. Mimic quickly recognized Matoro, limping towards him, closely followed by the rest of the group. Tirea smiled weakly at the sight.

"Mimic and Matoro looked each other over, then at each other's companions

"What Happened to you?!" they asked each other in unison.

"Long story." Mimic said. "But lets get you guys to a healer." he said. Mimic and Tirea nodded. Mimic, seeing how inhibited Tirea was, picked her up into his arms and they began walking to the healer.

* * *

"Im telling you, im fine." Mimic said, gritting his teeth as the healer matoran remoded the thirty-second chunk of wood from his side.

The healer gave him a look. "If you want to keep mobility in your entire right half, you need to lay off the action for at least a couple of days."

Mimic growled. "Ive had worse inju- Ow!" he exclaimed, his protest cut off by the extraction of another chunk.

The matoran rolled her eyes and held up a peice of wood at least four inches long as as thick as her finger.

"See this?" she asked, waving it in front of his face. "This was lodged in your elbow joint. It tore through half the tendons there. Any more damage and you may as well have me remove that arm right now."

Mimic glared, but made no further protest.

Another healer came into the room, This one Mimic recognizing her as Tirea's healer, and his breath stopped for a moment, worried.

"How is she?" he asked softly.

"Youre mate is just fine." the matoran said with a smile.

Mimic let out a sigh of relief.

The matoran sighed. "She should consider herself lucky. A bit deeper into her and it couldve been detramental to both of them." she said. "I put her on some mild pain medication, so she should be able to sleep theough the night, and..."

Mimic nodded along , not quite listening to the doctors rambles, until his brain caught up to what he'd heard, then he froze.

"Wait a second!" he said, standing up quickly, earning an enraged growl from his healer. "What did you just say?!"

The matoran looked startled. "She's on pain meds, so she should-"

"Before that!" he said, leaning down over her, not daring to believe what he'd just heard. "WHO'S 'THEM'?!"

The matoran, looking terrified, stared up at him. "Mimic..."

Mimic grew silent, shaking slightly.

"Tirea is with child."

* * *

 **It had to happen, no regrets. :) please review! I love them!**


End file.
